You Hurt Me
by LOoNeLy
Summary: Feel guilt of his evade one day onodera let Haitani enter his apartment but what he didn't expect he will make a move in him before things went far he kicked him of his house that's when takano was Returning from work he Doubt something happen he lost his control and hurt onodera


Hey guys this is my first and new story well it's not the full story just idea i read it in some idea got in my mind so i write it i hope you like it

...

Onodera: I AM THE ONE WHO LET HAITANI-SAN ENTER HERE..

Takano:!

There was silence in the air, until Onodera realized the big mistake he made.

Onodera: *nervous* Ah...well...

Takano: *glaring* Onodera what happened while he was here?

Onodera: Nothing...

Takano: *slams fist hard on table*

Onodera: *scared* Wha-!

Takano: *angry glare* Tell me the truth...

Onodera: Haitani-san... *serious* Haitani-san came to visit me and it's rude from me to turn him away so i let him in we talked he said he wants to go out with me but I reject him .

Takano: *still angry*I don't give a damn about that...

Onodera: Huh? (Why is he still mad?)

Takano: *glare* what he did to you ?

Onodera: Well, he confessed his feelings to me. *blushes* honestly, i didn't know what to do when he told me right to my face that he loved me.

Takano: *pissed* and _then_?

Onodera: i asked him to leave .

Takano: *yells* I'M ASKING YOU WHAT HAITANI DID TO YOU BEHIND MY BACK!

Onodera: A-After we talked...Um... *remembers how Haitani pinned him on the sofa and kissed him and turns red* that was it...

Takano: *mumbles* you're lying... (For those red marks on Onodera'neck and to be so red like that's that could only mean one thing..)

Onodera: Takano-san?

Takano: He do it to you, didn't he?

Onodera: *blushes red* No almost... I mean he just forced himself onto me and kept force his kisses until i pushed him and i asked him to leave i swear that's is anyways i dont need to explain anything to you please go home .

Takano: *majorly pissed* don't get smart with me, you know nothing ONODERA!

Onodera got scared and turned to leave, but Takano grabbed his ankle. Onodera fell to the floor.

Onodera: Oww! What was that for Takano-san?!

Takano: *gets on top* this is punishment Onodera, so you already know what happens next.

Onodera: *blushes and pulls down pants* I don't want to do it with you!*squirms* Wait, no! St-Stop it Takano-san!

Takano: *rip* I warned you not to involved with haitani. I warned you to not get close to Haitani why wouldn't you listen to me?

Onodera: *scared* Aaaah! *pushes Takano* N-No, stop it! I don't want to-

Onodera: *pins down Onodera's wrists with one hand* I'm much stronger than you, so just give into it already.

Onodera: *winces* . . .

Takano: *licks nipple* HN... *suck* Mm...Mm

Onodera: *bites bottom lip* Urrgh!

Takano: *lick* Stop holding your voice down *lick* *lick* let it out Onodera *bites*

Onodera: *flinches* Nnnngh!

Takano: *continues biting chest* Ahh NNN! *chomp*

Onodera: *sobs* Oww. I-it hurts!

Takano: Shut up. *licks bite mark* I have to clean all Haitani 'touches from your body

Onodera: *blushes* No! *closes legs*

Takano: That won't do you any good. *slips hand between legs*

Onodera: *winces* Haaaa!

Takano: *massages* you got aroused, HN... *smirks*

Onodera: *grumbles* P-Pervert!

Takano: *licks neck* whatever... *sucks* Hnnn. Mm...

Onodera: *mumbles something*

Takano: (Hm? What's he saying?)

Onodera: *crying* Takano-san … please … stops

Takano: *let's go* Fine, be that way...

Onodera: Huh?

Takano: *unbuckles pants* that's it; I'm not letting you go Onodera not this time

Onodera: *scared* WAIT STOP-!

Takano: *yells* SHUT UP!

Onodera: Nnnghhh! I-It hurts!

Takano: I don't care...

Onodera: HAAAA!

Takano: You're already prepped, so let's get started.

Onodera: *squirms to get away* NO! (I have to get away!)

Takano: *grabs hips*

Onodera: Let go of me!

Takano: This is fine, let's just do it in this position. *places Onodera in lap*

Onodera's back pressed against Takano's chest. He could feel Takano's cock prodding his hole.

Onodera: *blushes* W-Wait don't put it in! Stop it Takano-san!

Takano: *grips Onodera's legs* Quit complaining, it's going in whether you like it to or not.

Onodera: Haaa. Nnnn...n-no...

Takano: *forces whole thing in* HN!

Onodera: OOOOOW!

Takano: *smirks* Hehe, see you took the whole thing in. Haa, you feel so tight Onodera.

Onodera: *crying* It hurts... hic...take it out! Take it out!

Takano: *thrust* Why? *thrust* you love this… *thrust*

Onodera: N-No aah! I-I don't! You're hurting me! Fwaaah! Aah!

Takano: Urrrgh, you're always like this *thrusts faster* No matter how many times we do it you always resist me! *thrust* I don't get it!

Onodera: *drools* St-Stop haaa...don't move me aah! Haa! Ah!

Takano: *thrust* (Shit! I don't understand! Why won't he pay attention to me like he has in the past ... doesn't he love anymore!) DAMMIT! *thrusts harder* Aaw, but don't you want to cum and feel good too like you did before?

Onodera: *growls* I don't like it!

Takano: *bites lip* Tch! *slams Onodera to floor*

Onodera: OW! THAT HURT!

Takano: I DON'T CARE! *pulls out*

He placed Onodera's leg over his shoulder.

Onodera: N-No don't put it back-!

Takano: *slams back in* SHUT UP!

Onodera: AAAAAAHHH! (It's tearing..!)

Takano: Haaa...haa... Always you run away from me and leave me behind!

Onodera: AH! AAHH OW! AAH! OW! SL-SLOW DOWN!

Takano: *thrusts harder* you've being*thrust* so selfish, *thrust* not caring about anyone's feelings *slam* but your own!

Onodera: *cries more* TAKANO-SAN! AAH, IT'S GOING NUMB! I W-WANNA STOP! AAAH, P-PULL OUT!

Takano: *ignores and keeps thrusting* don't you ever think about anyone other than yourself when you left me it fell pity do you think you are the only one who get hurt ? *pissed-off* Do you even know how I feel about you?!

Onodera: (Why... Why Takano-san is so angry I never see him like that's ? My body can't take much more of this. He's forcing too much in!) AAAH! HAAA! HAA! HAA! NNN…AAAH! AH! N-NO! AAAHH, NO MORE!

Takano: Answer me Onodera! (He's ticking me off on purpose, isn't he?!)

Onodera: *sobbing* please calm down … hic (Please end this already! End it!)

Takano: *thrusts harder* SHUT UP AND ANSWER ME ALREADY!

Onodera: TAKE IT OUT! I-I'M GONNA BREAK! TAKANO-SAN!

Takano: Nnn! –SPLURT-

Onodera: *sticky all over* Haa…Haaa. Haaa... (It's warm...) *sobs*

Takano: *shivers* never leave me again …

Onodera: *covers face with arm*

Takano: you belong to me understand that's?

Onodera curled up on his side bleeding and refused to look at Takano.

Takano: *growls* Grrr, why do you keep acting like this?! You loved me before so why can't you now?!

Onodera: *grits teeth* . . .

Takano: SO WHY WON'T YOU FOCUS ONLY ON ME?! WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?!

Onodera: *sits up with angry tears* ALL YOU EVER DO IS FORCED YOURSELF ONTO ME!

Takano: *glares* what-

Onodera: YOU WAS MESSNIG WITH ME BEFORE SO WHY WOULDN'T YOU NOW HUH? HOW I SUPPOST TO DECIDE IF YOU JUST KEEP GETTING IN MY WAY?!

Takano: *guilty look* I-

Onodera: I don't like how messed my mind.. *glares through tears* SO WHY WOULD I EVER LOVE YOU?!

Takano: *gasps*!

Onodera: And I'm only here because I want to begin a new life far from my past and all what I trying is running away from my problems but you showed suddenly in my way bringing all the pain from the past …

Takano: *reaches out* Ritsu...I… you... *touches*

Onodera: *flinches and smacks hand away* Ugh! *stands up* you'll never understand me …

Takano's heart shattered to pieces and Onodera ran off to the bedroom crying.

Takano: Wait O-!

Onodera was gone in the bedroom. He locked the door and sat on the bed.

Onodera: *sobs* Why... Why did this have to happen to me? Hic... I don't know how much more of this I can take.

Onodera could feel his butt ache a little.

Onodera: *gasps* Bl-Blood?! (That guy, why is he always like this? And what's wrong with me? I promise myself not fall in love again... I just can't hate him. WHY?!)

Onodera hugged himself and trembled.

Onodera: *shivers* I feel so lost... I don't know what to do anymore. *cries* I just... hic I just want this pain to stop.

Onodera's screams stayed in Takano's bedroom surrounded by soundproof walls.

Meanwhile in living room…Takano still remained sitting on the floor.

Takano: Ritsu... *remembers* (I've never seen him cry like that before. That face he had...) *turns head*

He noticed the blood and cum on the floor.

Takano: *bites lip until it bleeds* It's my fault... *slams fist on the table* DAMMIT!

What do you think ? well i always imagine that's takano one day he will hurt onodera in some way :/ and if you like it i will make sure to write the full story so i am looking for 10 reviews and for more story visit my profile i have few amazing idea , Tell me your opinion in reviews or PM ..

Thanks for reading and Peace : (=^o^=)


End file.
